


The One Who Saw

by vagueoutlines



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Episode: s04e01-02 The Darkest Hour, Gen, Magic Revealed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagueoutlines/pseuds/vagueoutlines
Summary: Такое не назовёшь иначе чем подарком судьбы — иметь человека (конечно, кроме Гаюса), принимающего твой дар. Потеряв Ланселота, Мерлин лишился своего самого близкого друга во всём Камелоте.





	The One Who Saw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fulgance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulgance/gifts).
  * A translation of [The One Who Saw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/934548) by [Fulgance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulgance/pseuds/Fulgance). 



Мерлин изо всех сил жмурился, пытаясь сдержать подступающие слёзы. Воспоминания проносились у него перед глазами всю дорогу на пути обратно в Камелот.

Их первая встреча, мгновенно возникнувшая взаимная симпатия и ложь в лицо Артуру, только чтобы помочь незнакомцу стать тем рыцарем, которым тот всегда заслуживал быть. Вот он бесстрашно бросается на атакующего грифона, а Мерлин украдкой зачаровывает его копье… А вот спустя несколько лет они снова видятся в лесу, и Мерлина переполняет радость от того, что он опять обрёл своего друга… Вторичное посвящение в рыцари, обмен понимающими улыбками и ощущение, будто настроение повышается только от того, что они сталкиваются в коридорах замка. Разговоры и мимолётно пускаемые Ланселотом шпильки про магическую чепуху делали его таким другом, о котором Мерлин не мог и мечтать.

Ланселот ни разу даже словечком не обмолвился о том, что он знал. А знал он о Мерлине, пожалуй, всё, и принимал его, любил как ни в чём не бывало, и, наконец, за него умер.

Мерлин знал: это его вина. Ланселот прошёл сквозь арку не столько для того, чтобы спасти Артура. На самом деле он спас жизнь Мерлину, прямо как в их первую встречу. Только в этот раз Мерлин уже никак не сможет его отблагодарить. И сейчас они возвращаются в Камелот, но уже без него. У них нет даже его тела, чтобы похоронить его как следует. Всё, что у них осталось, — воспоминания о самом храбром и благородном человеке в их жизни.

_«Я смотрю на тебя и думаю: а смог бы я сознательно пожертвовать собой?»_

Он не должен был этого делать. В его самопожертвовании не было никакой необходимости, и Мерлин всё продолжал мысленно возвращаться к моменту истины, раздумывая, что бы он мог сделать, чтобы это предотвратить. Он знал, где-то в глубине души он знал, что не раздумывая отдал бы свою жизнь за Ланселота так же, как и за Артура. Но чувство вины продолжало разрывать его на части, теснило грудь и…

— Мерлин.

Голос Персиваля, низкий и тихий, вывел Мерлина из своих мыслей. Он моргнул и, испугавшись, открыл глаза, увидев обладателя голоса рядом с собой. Мерлин даже не заметил, как, ровняясь с ним, рыцарь притормозил свою лошадь.

— Я знаю, что ты не хочешь об этом говорить, — начал Персиваль. — И я тебя понимаю. Но ты был там, и я… мне нужно знать…

Мерлин тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на собеседника. Тот ведь присоединился к Артуру именно вместе с Ланселотом. Очевидно, рыцари были близкими друзьями, но Мерлин почему-то никогда не спрашивал о том, как они познакомились. Он был слишком поглощён своей собственной дружбой с Ланселотом, чтобы обращать на это внимание. Но сейчас, смотря на серьёзное выражение лица Персиваля и видя его болезненный вид, будто говоривший о том, что рыцарь держится из последних сил, Мерлин чувствовал себя виноватым. Он чувствовал себя виноватым за _всё_.

— Артур хотел пройти через арку, — сказал Мерлин наконец. Его голос даже ему самому показался каким-то пустым. — Я бы не позволил ему, конечно… Я собирался занять его место, но Ланселот… — Он остановился и снова прикрыл глаза. — Ланселот прошёл сквозь завесу. Я не смог его остановить, не заметил его даже, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Мерлин вскинул взгляд на Персиваля, чьё потерянное выражение лица каким-то образом заставило его оторваться от воспоминаний и спуститься с небес на землю.

— Чего-то такого от него и стоило ожидать.

Персиваль медленно кивнул, а затем моргнул.

— Да, — подтвердил он с хрипотцой в голосе. — И он сделал это ради тебя?

Мерлин вздрогнул, ощущая, как тяжесть упрёка легла на его плечи. Он знал, что рыцарь не имел в виду ничего такого, но всё же…

— Хотел бы я, чтобы это было не так, — сказал он, будто это всё ещё имело хоть какое-то значение.

Он чувствовал острую потребность в том, чтобы оправдать себя или поведение Ланселота. Ланселота, который принёс себя в жертву не просто ради слуги, но ради Мерлина, и который, по-видимому, считал, что умереть _стоит_ , если Мерлин будет жить… Почему? Ведь Мерлин видел в этой арке свою судьбу. Он был готов умереть ради Артура, потому что он принадлежал тому полностью и безраздельно. Но Ланселот? Он был намного выше подобных жертв. Он был благороден, храбр и верен, честен и правдив. Он был замечательным другом. И, в отличие от Мерлина, его не хватало всем. Достаточно было посмотреть хотя бы на Персиваля, чтобы увидеть это.

И всё же Ланселот верил, что жизнь Мерлина более ценна.

— Он… он был моим другом, — произнёс Мерлин. — Ты даже представить себе не можешь… — он прикусил язык, потому что звучало это как-то снисходительно, и начал снова: — Он знал столько обо мне, что…

— Мерлин, — нахмурившись, тихо сказал Персиваль. — Я всё понимаю.

Мерлин замолчал. _«Понимаешь ли?»_ , — думал он. _«Понимаешь ли на самом деле?»_ Конечно, Персиваль ничего не понимал, потому что как он может это понять? Ланселот был единственным рыцарем, что знал Мерлинов секрет, знал, сколько раз Мерлин спасал жизнь Артуру. А сейчас он мёртв, просто потому что думал, что Мерлин не должен геройствовать в этот раз.

— Когда я впервые встретил Ланселота, — начал Персиваль, и в его голосе читались нежность, сожаление и твёрдость, — он спас мне жизнь.

Мерлин улыбнулся через силу.  
— Да уж, у него, я смотрю, хорошо это получается.

— Он просто таким был, — продолжил Персиваль. — Мне представилось бессчётное количество раз отплатить ему той же монетой, пока я разделял с ним тяготы рыцарства… Но в тот момент, когда он решил рискнуть своей жизнью, дабы спасти мою, он не был мне должен, он меня даже не знал. Если б я знал, что случится, я бы пошёл за ним, но… — он замолчал.

— Ты был нужен, — мягко сказал Мерлин, — тебе пришлось сражаться. Ты тоже рисковал своей жизнью.

— Он не рисковал своей жизнью, — прервал его Персиваль. — Он _отдал_ её. В этом-то и разница. Любой рыцарь может рискнуть ею, но Ланселот… Ланселот другой.  
Мерлин кивнул.

— Когда я прибыл с тобой в Камелот, — снова начал Персиваль, — сражаться против бессмертной армии Морганы… Я ненавидел Цендреда за то, что он сделал с моей семьёй. Но этого было ещё недостаточно, чтобы вступить в битву, где шансы выжить стремятся к нулю. Я присоединился к армии Камелота, потому что Ланселот так поступил. Он рассказал мне об Артуре. — Персиваль многозначительно на него взглянул. — И про тебя тоже рассказал. Он заботился о тебе. Он сказал, что… что ты особенный.

Мерлина забыл, как дышать. Даже если бы он смог сказать что-либо, он не знал что.

— Как бы то ни было, — продолжил Персиваль. Его следующие слова были на вес золота: — Я думаю, у него были на то свои причины.

Персиваль ни о чём не спрашивал, а Мерлин не спешил раскрывать ему все карты. Но что-то похожее на понимание пронеслось между ними, и груз на плечах Мерлина стал казаться не таким тяжёлым.

***

Воспоминания одолели Мерлина снова, едва зажгли погребальный огонь, и пламя охватило Ланселотов плащ. Волшебник стоял, уставившись в огненные всполохи, и ощущал, как горячие слёзы щиплют глаза и беспрепятственно бегут по щекам. В бою Ланселот был неизменно храбр и решителен, прекрасно обращался с мечом. Во время пиров он подзывал Мерлина к себе не для того, чтобы тот наполнил его кубок, но для того, чтобы побеседовать с ним, как с равным. Он _улыбался_ , проходя через арку. Улыбался Мерлину. Той непередаваемой улыбкой, которая одновременно сочетала в себе: _«Ты не виноват»_ , _«Извини»_ и даже _«Спасибо»_.

_«Я смотрю на тебя и думаю…»_

_А я, смотря на тебя, видел то, чем однажды Камелот мог бы стать, но ты забрал это у меня._

Чья-то рука мягко опустилась ему на плечо. Мерлин слегка развернулся и увидел Гвейна, сочувственно улыбавшегося ему. Мерлин невольно задался вопросом: а знал ли Гвейн? Знал ли он, как много Ланселот значил для его друга?

_Мог ли_ он вообще быть в курсе? Такое не назовёшь иначе чем подарком судьбы — иметь человека (кроме Гаюса, конечно), принимающего твой дар. Да, Артур всё ещё был превыше всего и всех, но он не знал правду и мог никогда её не узнать. Приходилось соблюдать дистанцию, и водораздел между ними был куда шире, чем простые отношения между хозяином и слугой. Потеряв Ланселота, Мерлин лишился своего самого близкого друга во всём Камелоте.

Даже тёплая рука Гвейна на плече не могла ослабить это щемящее чувство пустоты внутри, и Мерлин ощущал, что дрожит, чувствуя в горле комок судорожных рыданий.

***

Мерлин провёл эту долгую ночь, бродя по замку в раздумьях и мечтах, скуке, сожалениях и постоянных «если бы». Он вернулся к себе, зная, что всё равно не сможет заснуть. Открыв дверь комнаты так тихо, как только мог, чтобы не разбудить Гаюса, он проскользнул в покои и едва удержался от удивлённого возгласа, когда увидел на своей кровати Гвейна. Тот полулежал, прикрыв глаза. Рыцарь немедленно вскочил, услышав появление Мерлина, и ниспослал ему странный, нечитаемый взгляд.

— Вот ты где, — сказал он. — Наконец-то.

— И сколько ты уже здесь? — спросил Мерлин, нервно обшаривая взглядом комнату.

Кажется, всё лежало на своих местах, а дощечка в полу, под которой он прятал книгу заклинаний, оставалась нетронутой. Маг слегка расслабился, и вопросительно посмотрел на друга.

— С ужина.

— Но он был несколько часов назад, — отметил Мерлин.

— И я об этом же.

— Ты мог бы пойти меня поискать.

— Мог, — согласился Гвейн, — но твоя кровать удобная.

Это была настолько очевидная ложь, что Мерлину не оставалось ничего больше, кроме как выгнуть бровь. Нахмурившись, он спросил:  
— Ты… Гвейн, почему ты без рубашки?

— Опять же, для удобства. Но мы не об этом, — ответил тот. — Мерлин, ты плакал.

Мерлин ощупал своё лицо. Слёз не было, но это не означало, что не было следов от них.

— И что?

— И ничего, — сказал Гвейн неловко. — Я понял, что тебе нужно время, чтобы побыть одному. Поэтому и не пошёл искать. Просто… может, тебе нужен друг.

Мерлин нежно вздохнул.

— Гвейн, я… я ценю это, но, если честно, не хочу сейчас ни с кем говорить. Наверно, тебе лучше… уйти.

Гвейн опустил глаза и нервно смял простынь на кровати рукой. Мерлин смотрел на происходящее с недоумением. Это всё не было похоже на Гвейна.

— Мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать, — наконец-то вымолвил тот. — Кое-что важное. Это касается Ланселота.

Мерлин резко подскочил и чуть не врезался в дверь. Гвейн поднялся, удивлённо и слегка взволнованно посмотрев на Мерлина, и схватил его за запястье.

— Слушай, я знаю, что ты…

— Я не… не могу… Я не хочу о нём сейчас говорить, Гвейн, — перебил его Мерлин, отчаянно и безнадёжно пытаясь звучать уверенным. — Прости, но не сейчас. Я не могу.

— Я знаю, — ответил Гвейн. — Я понимаю, правда понимаю.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, — не выдержал Мерлин. Он так устал слушать эти постоянные «Я понимаю» от людей, которые _никогда_ ничего не понимали. И никогда ничего не поймут. — Серьёзно, Гвейн, ты не поймёшь. Ты и понятия не имеешь, что Ланселот значил для меня.

— Я _понимаю_ , — настойчиво произнёс Гвейн.

Мерлин почувствовал, как понемногу закипает.

— Ты _не можешь_ понимать. Просто не можешь, вот и всё! Никто не знает. Никто никогда не знал, и я понятия не имею, на что ты рассчитывал, когда пришёл сюда. И у меня нет совершенно никакого желания слушать всё это. Если ты продолжишь, я клянусь, я… я… — он замолчал. Он понял: как бы он сейчас не угрожал Гвейну, он просто рассмеётся, ведь он один из самых бравых рыцарей Камелота.

Но Гвейн был абсолютно серьёзен, внимательно смотря на Мерлина.

— Что ты сделаешь? — спросил он мягко. — Призовёшь молнию? Найдёшь заклинание, чтобы вырубить меня? Магическим способом выкинешь из комнаты?

Мерлин попятился и в этот раз действительно врезался в дверь. Но рука Гвейна крепко держала его, и выбраться не представлялось возможности.

— Я всё знаю, — произнёс Гвейн. — Уже давно знаю: с нашего путешествия в Гиблые Земли. А может и ещё раньше. Вот почему я хотел с тобой поговорить. Не хотелось, чтобы ты чувствовал себя одиноко. Я… я знаю, что Ланселот был в курсе, хотя он никогда не рассказывал мне об этом.

Эти слова буквально раздирали душу Мерлина на части, безжалостно и отчаянно. Он чувствовал себя будто пыльным мешком ударенный, и мозг его отказывался осмысливать сказанное.

— Ты… Ты никогда не говорил мне…

— Пытался намекнуть пару раз. Надеялся, что ты сам расскажешь, — ответил тот. — Но ты никому не рассказывал, верно?

Мерлин неопределённо мотнул головой и едва-едва вымолвил:  
— Ланселот догадался. Ну, он видел, как я это делаю, так что отрицать было трудно. Гвейн, послушай…

— Мерлин, — прервал его Гвейн. — Ты был первым другом, которого я обрёл в Камелоте, и пусть с этого момента много воды утекло, ты всё равно остаёшься лучшим другом из всех. Таким, о каком я мог только мечтать. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты принял это во внимание.

— Говоришь всё это несмотря на?..

— Магия не меняет твоей сути. У всех нас разные таланты, — Гвейн бросил на друга многозначительный взгляд. — Разные сильные и слабые стороны. Мы все преданно служим Артуру, кто как может. Твой метод, конечно, весьма оригинален, но ведь он работает. — Мужчина протянул руку навстречу Мерлинову предплечью, обхватив его ладонью. — Такие способности, как у тебя, ещё поискать надо.

Мерлин слегка пошатнулся, но обхватил руку друга, завершая рукопожатие.

— Однажды, — мягко заверил его Гвейн, опаляя своим дыханием, — Артур узнает, кто ты, и когда этот день настанет…

— Стой, — резко прервал его Мерлин, отшатываясь. — Пожалуйста, прекрати. Ты говоришь как…

_Как Ланселот._

Гвейн понял, и пару секунд выглядел так, словно ему дали пощёчину. Но в конце концов улыбнулся, хоть и невесело.

— Что ж, бывают сравнения и похуже.

Сравнения _лучше_ и быть не могло, о чём они оба прекрасно знали. Мерлин понимал, что Гвейн не пытался заменить собой Ланселота: это никому не под силу. Гвейн просто был его другом, их взаимная симпатия возникла едва ли не с первого взгляда. Вот почему забота, сподвигшая его на этот разговор, была так нужна Мерлину. Он даже удивился, как сильно ему недоставало кого-то понимающего. Кого-то, кто примет его. Друга. Гвейна, сжимающего его запястье в своей руке и шепчущего: _«Я знаю. Знаю, что ты потерял. Знаю, кто ты»._

_«Я знаю тебя»_

**Author's Note:**

> Также вы можете найти перевод на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6712302)  
> You can also find the translation [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6712302)


End file.
